


Clark

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Epic Prompt Fest [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clubbing, M/M, Mistaken Identity, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil spots a guy in a club that is amazingly hot.  When the hot guy comes up and starts calling him 'Clark', he goes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperdollkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/gifts).



> Prompt: C/C (of Course) 'you thought i was someone else and started making out with me at a club and you’re really hot so i just went with it and now we’re heading back to your place and idk how to break it to you’ au

Phil hadn’t wanted to go to a club. However, Melinda and Skye both wanted to go dancing. As did the others and they had successfully ganged up on him. He’d gone to club, figuring that he’d have a few drinks and leave. The first part had happened, he’d had the few drinks, but he’d been distracted by a guy in a purple sleeveless shirt. His arms were amazing, so Phil had gotten a little distracted from slipping out while the others were distracted.

The guy had been dancing with a slender redhead for most of the evening, but she’d moved onto to another good looking man with only one arm. The guy that Phil had been interested had moved on, not sticking with one partner. 

Phil had lost track of him when Melinda had dragged Phil onto the dance floor. He’d then had to a turn with the majority of his co-workers, not that he minded dancing with Trip or Mac, but there he’d wanted to scope out the eye candy some more. He’d been slipping off the floor when a warm hand had wrapped around his wrist and Phil found him face to face with his eye candy.

“Clark, man, there you are,” eye candy said, smiling at him. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Phil blinked, surprised. “I’m sorry, I…”

The hottie cut him off with a kiss. His tongue slid into Phil’s mouth, causing Phil to moan. Eye candy pulled Phil against his body… Damn, the other man was firm. Phil whimpered.

“Let’s dance,” the other man murmured.

Phil nodded and let himself be pulled back into the dance. Eye candy seemed quite happy to guide Phil until Phil was a bit more confident, before starting to grind against him.

Dancing turned into making out in a booth, which turned into eye candy pulling back and asking if Phil wanted to go back to his place. Phil agreeing turned into getting a cab and the tension mounting as they headed back to other man’s place.

Phil knew he should tell him that he wasn’t Clark, but the man was gorgeous and he didn’t seem drunk. Phil could taste some alcohol, but it wasn’t overpowering. Plus the other man was whispering all kinds of dirty things in Phil’s ear: he wanted Phil bend him over and fuck him, that he wanted to suck Phil’s cock (while tracing the outline of it on Phil’s pants!). He could be Clark for a night, couldn’t he?

“I’m not Clark!” Phil said, wincing.

The guy pulled back, looking at him, and blinking. “Huh?”

“You called me Clark earlier. I’m not…” Phil started, before shaking his head. “As much I would like to be Clark..” Phil let his eyes roam over his companion’s attractive physique. “I’m not Clark.”

“Yeah, I kind of figured…” the guy said slowly.

“What?!” Phil asked.

The guy scratched at the back of his neck, blushing slightly. “It’s, uh, it’s…” Whatever the other man said was lost in a mumble.

Phil stared at him.

“You’d be amazed at how well mistaken identity works as pick up line?” The man tried again.

“You kissed me within in two seconds of saying that to me!”

“You kissed me back!”

“Well, you’re…” Phil gestured at him. “And I’m not.”

“Not hot?”

Phil nodded.

“Oh hell, no,” the man moved in, licking at Phil’s jawline. “You’re all kinds of hot.”

Phil shuddered, feeling himself harden again. “So one night stand?”

“If you want.”

“I’d like your name.”

“Clint.”

“Mine’s Phil.”

“Alright then, Phil, the name was unimportant earlier, but I really would like you to do all those things to me. What do you say?”

“Sure,” Phil murmured, turning to catch Clint’s lips with his own. He could do those things and afterwards, he was going to have to ask about how often guys corrected Clint, and maybe see if Clint was interested in breakfast in the morning.


End file.
